Coup d'Traf
by green patate
Summary: Accepter de prendre en compte la place d'un autre au sein d'un monde, dure remise en question pour Hibari Kyoya.


1827

Un sourire progressif, moqueur, s'étale sur son visage.

La porte claque rageusement au loin.

Il tombe: le rictus, s'affiche le visage fade et inexpressif quotidien.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres closes, rêches.

L'appartement vide le rend mal à l'aise: Froid, blanc, simple, impersonnel.

Il s'arrache du lit sur lequel il était assis.

Le parquet grince sous les pas pourtant souples. La cuisine tourne encore, seule, comme une trace laissée par le fugitif. Le lave-linge gronde en un bruit de fond assourdissant, la cafetière agonisante dégage l'odeur du réveil, des moments de fatigue, de lassitude. Il soupire.

La télé bon marché diffuse un navet baveux dont des bribes de phrases s'échappent par la fenêtre ouverte. Il la fixe un moment avant de l'éteindre d'un geste agacé.

Il s'assoit devant une tasse de café corsé qu'il laisse refroidir lentement sans en boire une goutte. Refusant de laisser passer le temps.

Il reviendrait, il était toujours revenu. Où irait-il s'il ne revenait pas?

Un mobile vibre sur la table, il l'attrape d'un geste lent calculé, indécis. Déçu par le nom s'affichant sur l'écran, il décroche:

Quoi?

Sa voix froide ne semble pas gêner son interlocuteur qui répond joyeusement.

Hibari? Salut! Est-ce que tu saurais ce que fait Tsuna ce soir?

Non.

La phrase monosyllabique ne perturbe pas plus le suivant qui continue:

Il n'est pas avec toi? Tant pis. Et toi ?

Je ne sais pas. Sûrement.

Rendez-vous au Charlie-bar, vingt et une heures.

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, le blond raccroche.

Il se lève, attrape sa veste posée sur une chaise et sort en refermant lentement la porte.

C'est un bar coincé entre deux immeubles.

Dans une rue pourtant fréquentée, il passe inaperçu, avalé par les néons publicitaires autour, les brasseries de luxe, les vitrines lumineuses...

Il pousse la porte tout en se demandant pourquoi Dino n'avait pas appelé sur le portable de Tsuna directement.

Un grelot sonne quand il entre, il secoue la tête, cherche son ami des yeux.

Le blond a prit l'habituelle table de trois à côté de la fenêtre. Il s'assoit contre la vitre.

La place vide les creuse comme un dessert qui passerait mal.

Fatigué, il s'accoude à la fenêtre du bistrot et se laisse envahir par le monde environnant.

Le brouhaha des conversations lui revient sourdement, parsemé d'entrechoquements de couverts, d'éclats de voix plus forts que d'autres, de claquements de mains.

Un morceau de jazz black s'échappe d'une radio grésillante qu'un vieux a posé sur le comptoir plus loin. Les moteurs de la ville crachent derrière la vitre. La voix de Dino lui paraît lointaine, étouffée. Les lumières, les couleurs se mélangent et forment un tout orangé taché de bleu nuit et des flashs des néons au dehors.

Il a déjà oublié le parfum du cou de Tsuna, le tabac froid et l'alcool on prit le dessus.

Non, ce soir, il s'est promit qu'il ne se saoulerait pas, même si c'est ce pourquoi Tsuna était revenu la dernière fois. Non, il ne veut pas retrouver la sensation d'une présence invisible, venue contre son gré.

Il est sûrement chez Gokudera, ou chez Yamamoto et Ryohei.

Il acquiesce lentement.

Les oreilles pleines de divers bruits de la ville nocturne, il pénètre dans l'appartement désespérément dénué de toute présence humaine.

Il balance nerveusement sa veste sur une chaise qui traîne au hasard. Sans allumer, il se jette sur le lit plus loin. Il ne dort pas.

A force d'attente, il devient fantôme, ombre vagabonde de lui-même. Il ère plus qu'il ne va, oublie d'être...

Inhumain, devenu automate contrôlé par un métier qui lui rappelle qu'il est. Sa route devient brumeuse: une nuit blanche constante et interminable, un film muet.

Il rêve. Est-il réveillé, endormi? Il ne sait plus, mélange.

Mukuro, en face de lui, tend la main, lui rajuste sa cravate, puis passe une main dans se cheveux négligés.

Tu es lamentable. Il sourit narquoisement.

Fiches-moi la paix. siffle-t-il

L'autre perd son sourire et reprend sérieusement :

- Tu deviens fou ! Il sourit tristement. Pour moi, il est parti en s'excusant, sa face désolée s'accroche à moi sans que je puisse ni l'attraper, ni l'oublier.

Ce gosse, tout le monde l'a voulu, l'a eu, ne l'a plus, et maintenant, il est chez toi, et tu e fais rien pour le retenir.

L'alouette ne répond rien, pousse son collègue sur le côté avant d'aller vomir dans un lavabo proche. La fièvre le mange, les cernes dévorent ses yeux, il est défait, détruit.

Mukuro attend, l'attrape par la manche. Il l'entraîne dans les bureaux bondés, le presse vers la sortie et le pousse côté passager d'une petite bagnole simple, noire.

Il regarde Hibari disparaître derrière la porte vitré de l'immeuble minuscule perdu dans la grande ville.

Il chope son mobile dormant dans une poche blindée d'objets divers, tapote quelques instants sur le clavier, puis, avec une pensée ironique, le porte à son oreille.

La tonalité prend fin, une vois claire s'annonce, lui rappelant les grands yeux, les mains, tout l'entier personnage derrière le portable jumeau. Il frissonne.

-Mukuro ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres, Tsuna.

Il raccroche, se prend la tête dans une main tremblante avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère : voilà qu'il devenait gâteux …

Secoué par de violents sursauts stomachiques, penché sur l'évier sale, il essuie sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

Épuisé, il se traîne jusqu'au lit débraillé, puis s'y affale en étouffant un haut-le-cœur.

Luttant contre une nausée constante et le délire de la fièvre qui le ronge peu à peu.

Il ne faut pas qu'il revienne maintenant, qu'il tombe sur une nouvelle contrainte pour repartir ensuite, car ce sont toutes les contraintes et l'égoïsme du brun que Tsunayoshi s'en était allé.

Il tousse, se plie en deux, brûlant dans la couche glacée, la couverture est tombée depuis longtemps.

Il ouvre les deux fenêtres du petit salon, fait couler l'eau dans l'évier, passe un rapide coup d'éponge sur les traces au sol, puis se dirige vers l'antre suffoquant d'où s'échappent des bruits de tissu froissé.

La main fraîche se pose sur son front, il ouvre des yeux embrumés, s'accroche dans un effort désespéré pour revenir sur place.

Lentement, Tsuna détache les mains agrippées à son T-shirt, doigt par doigt, sans quitter les yeux d'Hibari rivés dans les siens sans les voir.

Il ôte la chemise de bureau tachée, caresse le torse moite, s'arrêtant sur les points les plus chauds, le déshabille sans le dénuder entièrement, ramasse la couette égarée sur le sol, embrasse le front cuisant du bout des lèvres, dépose un baiser sur la bouche bleuïe.

Le poing qui serre le sien l'empêche de s'éloigner, il sourit.

-Froussard.

Il s'assoit.


End file.
